


Wesley's Guilty Pleasure

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley has a perhaps not so guilty pleasure.  For the challenge guilty pleasure at the LJ comm open_on_sunday.  Very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

He never tired of it. Never tired of seeing it with or without clothes. Never tired of how the fabric stretched tightly across it when Angel stood with his hands in his pockets. He made an effort to find the best view whenever that happened. He was getting better at not being so obvious, but he doubted Angel cared, and more than once he thought maybe Angel had done it on purpose just to tease him. _Show off._ But either way, linen or silk, corduroy or cotton, cargo pants or expensive slacks, he couldn’t keep from staring at Angel’s ass.


End file.
